TUA Universe Fights
TUA Universe Fights is a series by 2Gamma and (in some episodes) Zack First, where the two imagine a hypothetical battle between specific TUA Universe and CoAH characters. SEASON 1 (October 22 2017-December 17 2017) Famous Characters Fight - This fight features the most beloved and well-known characters, they have made it through the generations and eras from the very beginning to the end. (Justin vs Insta vs Mack vs Trainer Goji vs Gojidile) Mack wins due to being Mack and therefore being experienced with fighting. However, Gojidile does surprisingly well due to knowing Mack's few weaknesses from Goji's Blog. Monster Fight - A free for all between five monsters, some of whom are from The Ultimate Attack and some of whom are of other importance. (Kendo vs Bronku vs Toransu vs Council!Godzilla vs Kungo Mungo) Kungo Mungo wins primarily because Kendo and Bronku are busy fighting each other, and Council!Godzilla and Toransu are both not prepared to fight other monsters. Goji's Blog Villains Fight - The villains of Goji's Blog betray each other and fight to the death for whatever reason. (Mackle vs Plenta vs Genesect City) Mackle wins once again due to his experience with fighting. Plenta is the weakest of the three, while Genesect City does slightly better but still loses to Mackle. Totodile Fight - Totodiles are perhaps the most common species in TUA Universe other than humans, and they have quite the divisive reputation. Which one is the strongest? (Gojidile vs Mackledile vs Toto vs Justindile) Mackledile wins for the third time. Gojidile and Justindile both put up a good fight against him, though. Toto ends up getting killed by Mackledile early on, but it's mainly just Mackledile getting lucky. Transformation Fight - Transformations are pretty common in the TUA Universe, but who out of three experienced characters can win a fight while changing into a randomly chosen Pokemon? (Justindile vs Plenta vs Ryan) Plenta wins. The random Pokemon is Zebstrika. Plenta is the only one to take advantage of the random Pokemon, while Justindile attempts to win by more conventional methods and Ryan loses early on. Blog Fight - The Goji's Blog cast wants it's payback against the Jack's Blog cast for essentially being a solo story rewrite of their own story. This will be our first team battle! (team battle: Team 1 is entire cast of Goji's Blog including the Mack Files while Team 2 is the entire cast of Jack's Blog) Team 1 wins easily, due to being stronger than Team 2 in almost every way. Team 2 does pretty good considering the members of each team, though. Past and Present Fight - Sklohiorawr has to defeat some of Gamma's old fictional writers he created for TUA Universe Inc, but can he win this fight? (Sklohiorawr vs PiccaPicca and Bassets4Life) Sklohiorawr wins due to being an Ohtsel while Picca and Bassets are normal humans. Bassets is defeated early on, while Picca fights back well until he makes a mistake that ends up costing him the fight. Nostalgic Fight - 2015 was cool. Fight maybe? (team battle: Team 1 is all characters from the First Golden and Dark Eras while Team 2 is all characters from the Second Golden Era) Team 1 wins due to the Dark Era being, well, dark. Team 2 contains a few monsters, who end up betraying them and attacking both teams, but this doesn't go well and results in the monsters getting attacked by both teams at once. Deck Battle Royale - Shuffling Gamma's Deck was a pretty good for a timeline about alternate mascot characters. Who is the strongest SGD character? (Gama vs Darmstadt vs Ultimate!Godzilla vs Twogamma vs Rocko vs Justiam vs Bronx vs Sklohio, all as their SGD selves) U''ltimate!Godzilla is the winner as he is much larger and stronger than the others, who are mostly Pokemon. The only other monster, Justiam, ends up getting killed by Ultimate!Godzilla as well.'' SEASON 2 TO BE ANNOUNCED SOON Category:Non-Canon Content